


unexpected

by sionis



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Pole Dancing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sionis/pseuds/sionis
Summary: It's been awhile since Damian has seen Dick and he intends to make up for lost time.





	

The pads of Damian’s fingers tapped restlessly on the cool, smooth black leather of the car’s interior seats. He watched the grey buildings of Gotham fly by as the car jostled its way along to his destination. When he had agreed to visit Grayson at his new house in Bludhaven it had been out of equal parts anticipation and homesickness for the one person Damian felt knew and accepted him fully. Dick had been gone from Gotham for much, much too long and the news that he had not only returned, but had bought a new property in the nearby city with the apparent intent of settling down for awhile, had been the best present Damian had ever received.

He’d been eager to visit Grayson’s new home and Alfred had happily obliged to drive him there today when Dick had invited him over for a training session like old times. Alfred was currently in the driver’s seat, humming along to the classical music he had playing over the car’s stereo. Normally Damian would have made more of an effort to carry on a conversation with the other man but today he was too distracted by his stomach twisting up in knots to think of anything else except his former partner. Perhaps he should be playing this more cool rather than jumping at the first glimmer of attention Dick happened to show him, but Damian had been feeling this nervous tension build inside of him ever since Dick had gone away and he just… needed to be near him again, in whatever context he could. 

Damian’s attention was finally brought back to his current surroundings as the car began slowing down to a halt in front of a small blue house with a lawn that was a little more overgrown than it probably should have been. 

Alfred glanced up and met his eyes in the rearview mirror, “Well Master Damian it looks like we’ve arrived. Do say hello to Master Richard for me. I would love to extend my visit longer but I’m afraid Master Bruce is in need of my assistance back in Gotham.” 

“Yes Alfred thank you for the ride and I will pass on the sentiments.” Damian said, holding the man’s gaze in the mirror.

“Do you have a set time in mind for when I should arrive to pick you up?”

“No and do not concern yourself with it. I’m sure Grayson is more than capable of bringing me back whenever I should require it.”

“Very well, do have a good time now.” Alfred said turning around slightly to look at him with a warm smile. “I do know Master Richard’s… extended trip has been hard, for all of us.”

Damian’s eyes cast down for a brief moment before he looked back up and nodded curtly at the butler. With that there wasn’t much left to be said and it was at that moment that the frontdoor to Dick’s house opened and the man they had been discussing finally emerged. Dick bounded from the door over to the car in quick strides, a bright smile on his face as always. Damian’s hands scrambled for the buckle of his seatbelt on instinct and he was opening the door to the car and stepping out in a flash. He didn’t even have time to process that his quick goodbye to Alfred could have been seen as quite rude, because not long after his feet had hit the soft ground of Dick’s yard he found himself swept up in a pair of warm, strong arms and pulled into a tight embrace. His mind went blank and he had to stop himself from flailing out of the hug as a kneejerk reaction to the tight grip. Damian’s arms were squashed awkwardly against Dick’s chest as he stood there slightly panicking and not knowing what to do. Dick held him tightly pressed against him and Damian wasn’t sure he could move if he tried to. As quickly as the hold had begun however, it ended as Dick released him and immediately took a step back. 

“Damian hey! It’s so good to see you here. I’m glad you were able to make it over today!” Dick exclaimed cheerfully, his arm rubbing the back of his head as he grinned over at him. 

Damian still felt thrown off guard but tried to regain his composure, despite the fact that he could still feel his past-partner’s strong arms wrapped around him and it was causing him to blush furiously.

“Y-yes, well, father has been quite busy as of late so I could use a sparing partner to train with… and it has been awhile since I’ve been in your company, so…”

He trailed off and turned around to the side to bid Alfred farewell only to find that the other man had already driven off, leaving him and Dick alone together on Dick’s front lawn. 

“Well,” Damian started, lifting his chin up slightly to meet Dick’s warm blue gaze, “I suppose we should head inside so I can see your new home. Unless you plan to keep us standing out here forever that is.”

“Haha of course not! Don’t be silly, of course I’ll give you the whole grand tour inside.”

With that, Dick turned around and made his way back up the stretch of land back to his front porch. Damian followed behind and took in the sight of the building’s exterior before him. The house wasn’t much in terms of size or grandeur. It would probably be more apt to call it a cottage than anything else. It was a pale blue with a shingled roof with a small brick chimney peeking out of the back corner. Damian followed Dick up the few steps to the porch and through the threshold of the white wooden door into place his dearest partner called home. 

“Well here it is!” Dick semi-gestured around the small entryway they had entered into. To the left there was the kitchen and to the right the living room with a sofa and a couple stacks of unpacked boxes. In front of them a wooden staircase lead to the second floor of the house. “I know it’s not much right now because I haven’t gotten everything moved in yet, but I’ve got a nice little room towards the back that I’ve been using as a gym. Once I’ve gotten the last few boxes unpacked I think it will start feeling a lot more homey too ya know?”

“No it’s… it’s nice.” Damian meant it too. It was quite a change from the manor where Damian was used to residing but this place seemed to suit Dick. It was practical but even in its partially moved in state it still had a warm feeling to it that carried throughout its walls.

“Thanks Dami, that means a lot. To tell you the truth I wasn’t so sure about going through with buying a place but now I’m really glad that I have. This is going to be good, I can just tell.”

Damian tsked at the nickname but didn’t comment any further.

“Well should we get to it then?” Dick asked, stretching his arms out in front of him. “It’s been awhile since I’ve had a genuinely good workout since leaving Spyral.” 

Damian’s eyes grazed over Dick’s body for a brief few moments, taking in the sight of his muscled form stretching underneath his too tight t-shirt, eyebrow lifted slightly. “Very well then Grayson, lead the way, it’s your house after all.”

Dick cast him a quick, amused grin before heading past the staircase, through the living room, and further towards the back of the house which lead them through another door and into the room that Dick had mentioned turning into his makeshift gym. The room was decently sized and looked like it might have been added on after the initial construction of the house. It held a variety of workout equipment in it, both traditional pieces that one could expect to find in any workout room and equipment more uniquely suited to Dick’s gymnastic abilities. Damian was looking around the room levely, taking it all in, when he had to do a double take as one particular addition to the room caught his attention.

He stepped closer to investigate the metal pole located just off-center of the the middle of the room. He put his hand on the smooth, cold metal only to be surprised when he found that it was not a stationary pole, but rather could be spun around in his grip. His brow furrowed in confusion and he glanced over in Dick’s direction to inquire about it.

“Grayson, is this a-?”

“Oh that! Haha yeah I had it installed recently. Poles like this are really useful for strength training and flexibility actually.” 

“Hmm I’ve never tried training on one before. But if it’s as useful as you say perhaps you could instruct me?”

Dick looked a little thrown off guard and Damian could tell he was immediately trying to backpedal as he quickly looked uncertain and began to fidget in place. 

“Ahh Dami- I don’t know if that’s the best idea? Maybe we could do something else? I thought maybe we could spar for a bit and then-”  
“Why not?” Damian immediately questioned. “What’s the matter? It can’t be too hard can it?”

He took the pole in his grasp and wrapped a leg around it, now determined to prove a point.

“Just something like this?”

He tried to push himself up off the ground and twist himself around the pole but the fact that the pole rotated around with his body made it difficult for him to steady himself and instead ended up hanging from the pole like he was trying to scale a tree. He frowned and hopped off the pole, stepping back slightly embarrassed. 

“Ahh no, here like this.” 

Dick stepped forward and grasped the pole with one hand muttering, “I’m sure showing you just a little bit will be ok.”

Damian stood back as Dick lifted himself up with both hands and wrapped his legs around the pole, using the force of the pole’s spin to twist around and lift his legs out so his body was horizontal. He spread his legs into a kind of mid-air split and then brought them back to wrap around the pole. His hands then left the pole and he leaned down, doing a backbend and grasping the pole from underneath him. Damian stood transfixed as he watched Dick’s body turn into a perfect arc whilst hanging off of the same pole he had just been struggling on. From there Dick unwrapped his legs and twisted into a backflip off of the pole. He landed smoothly on his feet and brought his arms back down to his sides, eyes meeting Damian’s own again.

“It’s not too difficult once you get the hang of it. It does take a lot of muscle use to keep yourself up and move around though so I wouldn’t be surprised if you-”

Damian cut him off by going over and grasping the pole in his hands again. Without a word he bit his lip slightly and tried to hoist himself up like Dick had shown him. He tried to focus on the strength in his arms more as well as how the pole twisted around with his body’s movements. He managed to get himself up on the pole more gracefully this time and he tried to reenact the sequence Dick had just performed. He did much better this time having observed how Dick had positioned his body and he managed to get through most of the sequence. It was more difficult than he would have originally anticipated but Damian had years of building up his natural strength and flexibility on his side to help him out. When he got to the point where he was arching in a backbend down the side of the pole he glanced up at Dick and froze in place at what he saw.

Dick’s eyes were completely locked in on Damian’s body still draped off of the pole and his gaze was so heated and enraptured that Damian swallowed a bit, still frozen in place. He unwrapped his legs from the pole and flipped himself over, much like Dick had done just a few moments before. Once he had righted himself back on his feet he glanced back up at Dick again to find the other still watching him with that look in his eyes that Damien could only describe as one of… hunger. He hesitantly paced closer to where Dick stood.

“Grayson?” He questioned. “Are you alright?”

“Dami…” Dick trailed off, focus still completely on him.

Damian reached out and touched the tips of his fingers to Dick’s own. His eyes trailed down to their interlocking fingers before Damian stepped in closer to Dick’s body and met his gaze again.

“Dick…” he breathed out, breath ghosting against the cotton of Dick’s shirt stretched out over his chest. 

Before Damian was completely aware of what was happening he found himself shoved up against the nearest wall. His back completely pressed against it as Dick’s strong arms held him in place, his hot breath ghosting down the dark skin of Damian’s neck and Damian shivered in his grasp. Dick’s hands were squeezing Damian’s shoulders tightly but he didn’t feel and desire to pull away. Dick’s attention was 100% completely focused on him just like Damian had been wanting for much, much too long. 

So instead of pulling away, Damian leaned in closer and pressed his lips up against Dick’s own. For a brief moment, Dick seemed frozen in shock but soon he was pressing back against Damian with such intensity Damian could feel himself flush. Damian’s body was sandwiched between the wall and Dick’s own so tight he felt he nearly couldn’t breath. While he was in the process of kissing Dick his lips slipped open which gave Dick leeway to immediately press his tongue inside. As Dick’s tongue slid along the silky inside of Damian’s smaller mouth his hands grasped his shoulders even tighter, so much so that Damian was sure he would bruise over. Some part of him hoped he did, even though it would be awfully hard to explain to Bruce. At that thought, Damian let out a small high-pitched moan which seemed to bring Dick somewhat back to reality. He released his grip from Damian and pulled back almost immediately. 

“Shit- shit Damian I didn’t mean… oh my god, I’m so sorry… that was a mistake I-”

At Dick’s sudden withdrawal Damian felt a part of himself alight in panic. He’d waited so, so long to finally be in Dick’s presence again and after being showered with attention in such a way… Damian just couldn’t stand to be apart from him now.

“No! No don’t stop, I-”

Damian shot out to grasp onto Dick again but he overestimated his strength and when he grabbed onto Dick the two of them ended up falling back and toppling over. They ended up in a messy sprawl on the floor with Damian flush on top of Dick. After the initial disorientation passed, Damian pushed himself up into a sitting position which, given the position they had fallen in, meant that Damian was now sitting right on top of Dick’s lap. Before Dick could regain his senses and push Damian off of him, Damian pressed his hands against Dick’s chest to hold him in place. 

“Like I was saying,” Damian continued, fingers spread out across Dick’s chest, “Don’t stop. I- I want to continue…”

Dick stared back up at him, eyes wide, and Damian paused in his tentative exploration of Dick’s chest, now feeling uncertain. 

“Dami… I, I don’t think you realize what you’re saying.”

Damian narrowed his eyes at that, slightly annoyed.

“Grayson, if you believe that you’re even stupider than you initially seem.” Damian broke eye contact and let his gaze trail off to the side. “I… missed you quite significantly during your departure.” Unbeknownst to him, Damian’s voice had taken on a slightly softer tone as he appealed to the man lying beneath him. “Even before then I… but that doesn’t matter. I want- I want to be close to you Dick. I want this, I really do.” Damian was slightly embarrassed by the pleading tone his voice had taken on towards the end of his confession but as he brought his eyes back up to meet Dick’s own he was shocked by the look the other was giving him. Dick looked up at him with eyes full of love, desire, and relief… if not tinged with a little sadness. Despite this however, his fingers began to move up to stroke lightly against Damian’s thighs and his voice was hushed when he next breathed,

“So what are you going to do now?”

Damian felt his heart swell with love for the man spread out below him and, feeling newly confident and emboldened by Dick’s acceptance, tilted his head to the side and allowed a small smirk to grace his lips before he locked eyes and responded, 

“I’m going to conquer you Grayson.”

Dick’s eyes lit up with heat as Damian began to make good on his promise and moved his hands down from Dick’s chest to slip beneath the band of his pants. Dick’s skin felt heated as Damian ran his fingers along the soft skin of Dick’s hips. Dick’s hands, which had still been gripping Damian’s thighs, moved up to cup around his ass as Damian bent forward to nuzzle himself into Dick’s chest. From that position, Damian began to slide Dick’s pants off until they were fully off of his hips, freeing his erection. Damian moved down Dick’s body, trailing sweet kisses as he went, until he arrived at Dick’s cock pressed up against his face. Damian could hear Dick’s labored breath catch in his throat as Damian ran his smooth cheek up against the side of Dick’s cock until he reached the tip. His pale pink lips parted softly around the tip and Damian was ready and willing to take Dick completely in his mouth then and there but he was suddenly stopped by Dick’s panted cry,

“W-wait! Dami you don’t have to- I know you said but… you don’t have to do tha-” 

Damian met Dick’s eyes and smiled up at the older man. 

“It’s ok.” He reassured him. “I don’t mind at all, since it’s you. So,” Damian brought his lips back down to press against the tip of Dick’s hard and swollen cock. “You can just cum whenever you’d like.” And with that Damian’s mouth opened up to begin to take Dick inside of him. Dick let out a moan which began to turn into something closer resembling a squeal towards the end. As Damian began to slowly bob his head around the length of Dick’s cock, Dick’s hands flew up to grasp his hair, fingers gripping tightly against Damian’s black strands. 

Given Dick’s size, Damian found it more difficult than he had originally anticipated to suck him off fully but that didn’t stop him from trying. With every downwards bob of his head, Damian managed to press Dick’s cock a little deeper down his throat, until his nose was almost touching Dick’s pelvis and his eyes were glistineing with tears, drool falling down and glistening along Dick’s length. He continued to work at Dick’s cock furiously, just so happy to finally have the long-time object of his affections holding him close, until Dick again stopped him with a cry of,

“Damian! Damian stop!”

His fingers pulled against Damian’s hair and Damian pulled his head back, mouth leaving Dick’s cock with a resounding pop. 

“Dick what’s-?”

Dick was practically shaking beneath Damian, sweat plastering his hair to his forehead and his entire body looked flushed. Damian felt himself swallow a bit knowing that he was responsible for the other man’s unraveled state. Dick ran his fingers down to cup against Damian’s face and despite his panting his voice still sounded strong and sturdy as he said,

“I want to be inside. Of you… now.”

That was all Damian needed to hear before he was rolling back onto his knees and quickly stripping himself of his clothes and scrambling back on top of Dick’s lap. He had just enough time however to reach into one of his pant’s pockets and pull out the small tube of lubricant and wrapped condom he had been keeping in there, just in case. 

The sight of those immediately drew Dick’s attention and a look of surprise washed over his face before he looked up at Damian with a mixed expression of pride and disbelief.

“You little brat! You were planning this from the beginning weren’t you?”

“Hmph,” Damian smirked down at him, eyebrow raised. “And you weren’t? Inviting me over to your house to what? Train? Wearing clothes as tight as that… and with that pole conveniently placed over there…” 

“Hmm yeah well, I did miss you too ya know.” Dick smirked, “Now we have to make up for lost time.”

“Yeah,” Damian smiled down at him, “We really do.”

With that, Damian uncapped his tube of lubricant and was about to slick it over his fingers before he paused and had a better idea. Reaching down, he grabbed onto one of Dick’s hands and squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers instead. Dick didn’t protest but rather watched Damian work, completely transfixed as his fingers were covered in the slippery lube. Meeting his gaze, Damian allowed a small smile and whispered,

“I want you to do it. I want your fingers deep in my ass.”

Dick grinned wolfishly at that. “Well little bird, I think I can oblige you with that.”

His fingers pressed against the tight ring of flesh and slowly began working their way into Damian. As Dick added a second finger and moved deeper inside, Damian allowed his head to roll back, revealing more of the tan skin of his neck and he began grinding down on Dick’s fingers more in satisfaction. 

Dick continued to stretch his fingers inside that warm heat until he was satisfied that Damian was fully prepared. Feeling Dick’s fingers leave him and knowing what was coming next, Damian reached down and grabbed onto the condom he had set aside. Holding it in between his teeth he leaned down until Dick bit onto the wrapper with his mouth as well. Damian pulled back, pulling the wrapper open and grabbing onto the condom he reached down and slid it down onto Dick’s ready cock. Damian aligned his hips with Dick’s own and slowly began to press down onto his cock.

He bit back a small cry at the initial intrusion but continued to press on, always ready and willing to please. When he was finally sitting completely on top of Dick, with his full length inside of him, he let out a breath of relief which came out sounding closer to a moan. His entire body was quivering and he knew his skin must be completely flushed. The tears that had welled up in the corners of his eyes not too long ago returned but Dick’s soothing hands stroking his thigh and the small of his lower back helped tremendously.

“Dami- ahh. You feel so good… so good baby.”

Damian’s heart swelled in his chest and he began to slowly lift his hips up to press back down against Dick’s cock. 

“Ah! Ah! Ahhh-”

Damian continued to ride Dick’s cock, picking up his pace with each thrust downward. His hands which had been holding onto Dick’s hips for support reached up and entwined with Dick’s own and the two of them stayed in that position for awhile. Holding onto each other tightly while Damian rode Dick with all he had.

“Tell me- tell me how it feels.” Dick breathed from his position on the floor, meeting Damian’s hips with small thrusts of his own but mostly content to let Damian do most of the work.

“Ahh, feels good. Feels so good. I want- I want you to be inside me like this forever.”

Damian continued to grind his hips down, feeling Dick stretch him further and further open. The tears that had been welling in his eyes finally spilled over due to all of the overstimulation and heat of their two bodies. Dick released one of his hands from Damian’s grasp to reach up and stroke the tears off of his face, moving his hand back to rustle it into Damian’s hair. Damian leaned into the grip and when Dick’s other hand moved to stroke against his hard cock he nearly lost it and almost turned into a sobbing mess on top of him. He kept up the pace and Dick was moaning loudly and unabashedly underneath him.

“Dami- ahh! Dami I think I’m close.”

“Ah, do it Dick. Please- ahhh, please cum in my ass.”

Those words seemed to be the tipping point needed to push Dick over the edge. Before Damian was even aware of what was happening, he was slammed against the ground as their positions were reversed and Dick thrust into him with a maddening intensity. Damian barely had time to wrap his legs around Dick’s waist and pull him closer before Dick was burying his face in Damian’s neck and he felt the heat of Dick’s sperm shoot inside of him, caught by the condom.

At the muffled feeling of Dick coming inside him, Damian let loose and released his load in between their chests with a loud scream. The two of them stayed like that for a few peaceful moments while the aftermath of what they had done hung in the air around them. Finally, Dick pulled out of Damian’s tight body and got up to dispose of the used condom and wrapper in a nearby trash bin. Damian remained lying sprawled out on the floor where he had been left, not sure he could get up even if he wanted to. Dick quickly reappeared by his side however and Damian thought he was going to extend a hand to help him off the floor, but instead he leaned down and scooped Damian up in his arms before moving to carry him out of the room bridal-style. 

“Grayson!” Damian cried out, “What are you doing!? Put me down this instant! I’m not a child anymore, I don’t need you carrying me around!”

“Hmm no you’re not, but I do like holding you like this. Besides,” he carried Damian back through the living room and up the flight of stairs they had passed by earlier, “I think we could both use a shower after a workout like that.” 

Damian didn’t complain any further as he allowed Dick to take them into the bathroom just off of the main hallway on the second floor. He didn’t even let Damian go for one instant as he started the shower and stepped inside once that water was hot enough. Only once they were both under the hot water from the showerhead did Dick finally place Damian back on the ground. The two of them showered together in a comfortable silence for awhile but Damian finally had to broach the topic now that some time had passed.

“So…” he began softly, “Where do we go from here?”

Dick was silent for a moment, seeming to consider Damian’s question very carefully before he responded, “Honestly, I’m not sure.” Before Damian’s heart could have a chance to drop out of his chest however, Dick continued, “But I know we’re going to figure it out, together. I want to be with you Damian, I have for a long time.” 

At that, Damian felt his face break out into a bright grin and unable to contain the amount of love and adoration he felt for this man he quickly agreed, “Right! Together.” And with that he wrapped himself up once more in Dick’s arms and allowed himself to finally for once, feel completely at ease.”


End file.
